User talk:Fandyllic
action=history}} History You can see old stuff in: * 2012 archive * 2013 archive * 2014 archive = Fandyllic's talk page = Twitter Widget Since you're an admin, I suggest that you add the official twitter feed of Downton Abbey to the front page. The right column right now has a gap and the twitter widget can fill a bit of that up. It's very common for wikis to have a twitter widget on their front page so it could be a great addition to this wiki. 09:59, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :See Twitter widget on the front page?. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8 Jan 2015 11:09 AM Pacific Are you here? You may remember that, eons ago, we had Robert's father as "Patrick Crawley"; well... I think I found where it came from. Right here. Under Robert it has him as "He is the son of the late Patrick Crawley and his wife, Violet". Should we re-add it in? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:04, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :It's borderline, but go ahead. Use this as a ref: Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham in Downton Abbey: The Unofficial Guide to Seasons One and Two: BookCaps Study Guide :This is technically not a good source, because it is unofficial, but it should be fine unless something contradicts it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Aug 2015 3:20 PM Pacific Thanks. That is why I asked. If the show says differently - unlikely, given it's the final season *cry cry!* - then we'll change it.--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 12:06, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Affiliates Hey, I'm sorry, but we do not advertise wikis on our homepage if they don't do the same. Thank you anyway! KILLIAN JONES ~ I hate you, flying jellyfish! 21:01, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Doing a good job Hello. Thank you very much for the offer. I am happy to accept. '--'[[User:RotomicAcid|'RotomicAcid:']] Remember, we are the Edwardians 21:20, September 23, 2015 (UTC) HELP REQUESTED I'm trying to make an edit to the "List of Minor Off Screen Characters, Patrick Crawley, 6th Earl of Grantham"... but my edit doesn't transfer over to the main page when I make it. Could you fix it?--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 13:12, October 23, 2015 (UTC) That's what I mean. I've made the edit there... but it doesn't actually show up on the main page at all. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:43, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Your advice please Hello, I just wanted to ask you your opinion of how we should proceed with a possible problem editor. User:Scoutpower1 has made a number of problem edits, most of them to do with them adding appearances that aren't cofirmed and other speculation, as well as little errors. None of it is a massive problem but the worrying/annoying thing is, that they haven't replied to any of the comments that have been left on their talk page. So I'm not sure what to do now. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 22:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Home Page Issues The fandom link just added at the top of the home page does not seem to be working, but I do not see anything wrong with the URL. I removed the trailing slash, but that does not seem to be the problem. Also, the featured article does not reflect the current wording of that article, specifically referring to series 6 episode 1 on PBS in the future tense. Unfortunately I do not see how to fix either problem. Ehj666 (talk) 20:09, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Upstairs/Downstairs Awards Hi there! We you guys planning anything for the end of the show's run next week? Were thinking of running an Upstairs/Downstairs awards. We'd post for submissions next Monday. What do you think? Whoops! thank you :) Jamie (profile)•(talk) :I started a thread (Series 6 Upstairs/Downstairs Awards at Downton Abbey wiki) on your Community Central Message Wall, so we can discuss the details more there. I also notified Amateur Obsessive, so they can give feedback also. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2 Mar 2016 10:58 AM Pacific ::Hey there, just giving you a heads up that I'm going to upload a bunch of images for the Upstairs & Downstairs Awards today. My colleague will be posting it on Friday. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 20:52, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Scoutpower1 again Scoutpower1 has made a large number of edits on Sybil Branson's page, enough of which are in error that the whole set should be rolled back to the edit of March 5, 13:20. I was only able to undo two edits, then unable to do any more than that. Ehj666 (talk) 06:09, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing that, and the tip. I wasn't sure that would work due in part to extra things found at the end of the page, such as categories. Final Upstairs/Downstairs is live! Hey Fandyllic, Doug from Wikia here. Just stopping by to let you know that the voting round for the last Downton Abbey Upstairs/Downstairs Awards is live! Feel free to promote around the wiki where you see fit Thanks! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 21:40, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'll fire up a notice and put it on the main page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 21 Mar 2016 3:10 PM Pacific ::Too bad it requires Flash. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 21 Mar 2016 3:18 PM Pacific Television footer Well, this is odd. Have I crossed over into some bizarro universe? :D I'm working on adding sites to our television footer program. Let me know if I can add Downton Abbey ;) Raylan13 (talk) 19:52, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Bogus Pages It looks like three bogus pages have been added, Blake's Channel, Episode 7.1, and Gwynedd. Could an admin please delete these? Thanks. Ehj666 (talk) 17:16, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Looks like AO got to them. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2 Jul 2016 6:50 PM Pacific Forum Migrations to Discussions Hey Fandyllic! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! Long time no talk! I'm not sure if we ever asked you guys if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for the Downton community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature (which you probably are, but here's here's the spiel just in case), Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community/admins about this, and I'm available with any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:11, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :Amateur Obsessive says it's ok so I will get the ball rolling! Thank you and I hope all is well! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 15:34, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Edith edit war Very well. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 17:39, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Fan stuff in Downton Abbey (film) Hi! Why did you take down my paragraph on the Downton Abbey Movie? :Because it really has nothing to do with the official movie and is about a separate unofficial fan effort. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Jan 2018 11:20 AM Pacific :Fair enough. Is there somewhere else better suited where I could place it? I think this project is important to Downton Abbey fans. ::Please read your talk page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Jan 2018 4:13 PM Pacific Re: Content Moderator Alright, I’ll give it a shot. Thank you for the offer! ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 10:59, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hello! I'm Isaac, and I'm representing FANDOM's Community Technical team. We help communities adopt to new technologies and features, like content portability. We've identified Downton Abbey Wiki as a high priority for introducing the Portable Infobox tool, which has a lot of benefits for your community. Rather than get into all of the metrics and numbers (though I can present some of those if you're interested), I'll keep it simple. I'd like to reproduce as much as possible the look and feel of your desktop infoboxes in global CSS, and work to update the Infobox templates themselves so that they can be accessible on any current and future platform. Maintaining them if you want to make changes should be very simple. screenshot-downtonabbey.wikia.com-2018.08.29-16-29-29.png|Original screenshot-downtonabbey.wikia.com-2018.08.29-16-30-19.png|PI As your infoboxes all have the same style, it was fairly straightforward to replicate "tablegreen". We'd really like to get working on your community, but we would appreciate your approval of the templates or modifications. If you have any questions, or this is the wrong venue for this kind of a discussion, please let me know. Thanks! — FishTank (wall) 21:36, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Who is this FishTank guy? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Aug 2018 4:45 PM Pacific ::Funny! Next time I'm in town, dinner's on me. Approved the infoboxes, per your consent. — FishTank (wall) 02:32, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Affiliates? Hi! I’m a content mod on the Manifest Wiki and I was wondering if you would be willing to affiliate with us?Schroeswald (talk) 12:28, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager After confirming with staff, I'm able to help be a Wiki Manager doe thia community! Would you like me to contact the other admins here as well regardless if they're inactive? 02:51, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Community Manager Introduction Hi Fandyllic, my name is Antonio and I am a Community Manager of the TV/Movies vertical for Fandom. I wanted to introduce myself and see if you need anything, have any problems, or would like to share any ideas you have. As you may already know, our Community Org is changing. From now on our team will focus even more on building closer relationships with the communities, admins, and users. We are here to support you and help make this community thrive. If you need anything, feel free to contact me or our Wiki Manager directly at any time. And just so you know, Wiki Managers might be more available than me on weekends. I will be here together to TimeShade -Wiki Manager- for anything you need. Please let me know if you have any questions and I hope to hear back from you soon! :)--Antonio R. Castro 00:49, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Editor walkthrough Hey Fandyllic, you may have noticed on this wiki on the right module there is a module offering a walkthrough of editing. It would help newer editors learning more about the editing process and a step by step walkthrough on editing the page they're on. This is currently a test run by the Editor Experience team. What are your thoughts on this? Any feedback is welcome for the EdEx team. 04:15, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :I'll play around with it. I may ask some people who don't usually even visit FANDOM if it stands out or seems helpful. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Sep 2019 3:23 PM Pacific Film summary Much thanks for that lovely welcome.I've been a browser for ages before I decided in a sugar-laden rush to do that film summary while I could still remember it. I'm expecting it to get majorly edited once the film comes out in the US :-) Reynardo (talk) 22:31, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :It seems the plot summary has gotten quite detailed for the film... maybe too detailed. LOL. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Sep 2019 7:22 PM Pacific ::And much thanks for the Spoiler tag. I should have thought of that. Reynardo (talk) 01:36, September 21, 2019 (UTC) :: Letter in film According to this site, the words on the letter in the movie have been revealed by the historical advisor, Alastair Bruce. Should we add it in to the summary or notes for the film?--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:03, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Wonderful. I'll add it tomorrow. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 01:04, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Titles I just happened to read the resume of season 3 episode 2. Please, please, PLEASE get the titles right. It is NOT "Lord Robert", that would be the (honorary) title of the younger son of a duke or marquess. Lord Grantham is a PEER and should be thus be referred to as "Lord Grantham" or "The Earl of Grantham". Neither is Sir Anthony Strallan "Sir Strallan". He is a baronet and ought to be referred to as "Sir Anthony Strallan" or as "Sir Anthony". You put so much effort in this Wiki, so you ought to get such (specifically for this series) important details right. 09:22, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :Fixed. I dispute the determination of "important details", but the issue is worth fixing nonetheless. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Feb 2020 12:08 PM Pacific